Mascotas para el estrés
by Crystal soul93
Summary: El estrés es contraproducente para la salud, por ello no hay nada mejor que una mascota para hacerte relajar , pero entre más mejor, ¿no? Los juegos son más amplios, se hacen compañía mutua y cada "mascota" tiene una diversión diferente y personalidades divertidas, dóciles, rebeldes, rabiosas, asustadizas. Lenguaje sexual no apto para menores. primera mascota: Afuro Terumi


**Advertencias: Historia con contenido sexual y lenguaje para adultos.**

_Mascotas para el estrés._

_GoenjiXAfuro._

Tiró de la cadena fuertemente como una orden directa. El sonido del metal y el leve quejido le hizo sonreír.

La habitación estaba oscura… grande y sus rincones eran profundos y oscuros. Esa oficina se veía amplia cuando no tenía a todos esos vigilantes pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, del cómo se aburría estudiando cada papel, cada resultado, cada partido, cada rebote del balón.

— No te esfuerces tanto… —le reprochó con sarcasmo—. Anda, chupa.

Volvió a tirar de la cadena, mirando fijamente la escultural pieza de "lencería" que tenía… en cuatro patas sobre el piso… dando todo de sí para cumplir sus exigencias; apreciando cómo su largo cabello rubio con mechones celestes caían sobre su blancuzca espalda, dibujando sus finas y peligrosas curvas… Sí, era mucho mejor verle sin ropa que con esa semiformal ropa que solía usar. Hermoso, sin duda, una fina pieza para lucir… pero… comenzaba a tornarse aburrido.

— En serio, si quieres que te dé ese beneficio tienes que ganártelo y no lo estás intentando, Terumi…

Sí, le estaba criticando fuertemente, y sí, estaba sintiendo placer, pero quería más, quería que le hiciera gritar y que no pudiera articular palabra alguna, como solía hacerlo al principio, pero ya no estaba surgiendo el mismo efecto.

Mientras Afuro Terumi aminoraba el movimiento de su boca, como su lengua acariciaba el glande del pene de Ishido Shuuji. Estaba totalmente concentrado en ello, en regalarle todo el placer que solicitaba, no solo con sus palabras sino también a cada jalar de esa cadena que había puesto alrededor de su cuello como un collar.

Terumi, no recordaba cuándo había comenzado todo ese juego del amo y el perro donde obviamente Ishido… o más bien Goenji, era el amo y él era el perro. Tenía que admitir que aún le costaba llamarle Ishido, normalmente se le salía el llamarle Goenji, normalmente cuando lo hacía gemir, cuando le cogía con violencia, como si quisiera partirle en dos.

Sabía que había pensado en dar todo lo estuviera en sus manos para poder conseguir esa ambición suya de pasar a entrenar ese equipo que él veía como perfecto, pero ¿acostarse con Ishido? Era de reírse. Mentiría si diría que desde que era Ishido, Goenji se había vuelto más… irresistible. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas que le hacía, el cómo lo hacía jadear fuertemente. Al igual que su nueva mentalidad codiciosa, deseaba más cada vez, haciéndole el trabajo mucho más pesado; regalarle toda esa satisfacción física ya no era tan fácil… Y él como tal, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ese cruel hombre en que se había convertido Goenji.

Pudo sentir cómo las manos de Ishido se colocaron tras su cabeza, para sujetarla con fuerza, parecía que no quería que se alejara, y no pudo evitar mirarle interrogante, queriendo sacarse el miembro de moreno ex delantero de su boca y poner sus dudas en palabras pero, Ishido no le dejó alejarse, solo sonrió perversamente, mirándole con sus fríos y sexis ojos negros con satisfacción.

La espalda de Aphrodi fue recorrida por un escalofrió que le auguraba una movida faena… una violenta faena. Los ojos de Ishido le declaraban que quería tanto placer como pudiera conseguir.

— Abre más la boca —exigió acomodándose en su cómoda silla, aplicando fuerza en la cabeza del rubio para no dejarla mover, para que no se alejara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir cómo el pene de Goenji se introducía más en boca. Podía sentir la punta justo en su garganta y las arcadas no se hicieron esperar. Con esa acción fue suficiente para que ese oral y su aliento se volviera una acción más invasiva, con el frío rubio de mechas celestes cogiéndose su boca, sin importarle si pasaba suficiente aire a los pulmones de Terumi, como el liquido seminal se pegaba a su garganta y le dificultaba controlar la saliva que comenzaba a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios haciendo un recorriendo por su mentón y cuello hasta caer al piso.

Sus dedos se encrespaban intentando aferrarse al suelo, como luchaba por no cerrar la mandíbula y morder. Los sonidos varios que salían de su garganta no eran simples gemidos de placer, eran más bien exabruptos de dolor y ahogamiento, como su tráquea luchaba con el errático movimiento, abrirse para respirar y no atragantarse con el liquido seminal que cada vez era más.

Los gemidos cargados de placer y ansias de Ishido eran lo único que lograba opacar los gemidos roncos y desesperados de Aphrodi por la violencia del entrar y salir del miembro de su jefe.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, por el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo para soportar aquello. Quería apartar las manos del piso para intentar detener a Ishido, pero sus manos estaban atadas por unas cadenas a las patas de la silla donde Ishido estaba sentado e intentar retroceder solo acentuaba el agarre de su "amo" en su cabeza, el cómo su envestidas eran más rápidas, más fuertes, más profundas.

Pronto el gran miembro de Goenji se introdujo casi completamente hasta su garganta provocando que los ojos de Aphrodi se abrieran en su totalidad, reflejando toda la sorpresa y el dolor que le había golpeado por tal arranque, por la intromisión, sintiendo cómo el semen llenaba su boca, deslizándose no solo por su garganta sino que eran tanto para tragar o contener que, como su saliva, comenzó a salirse por la comisura de su boca, deslizándose por su mentón, y cuello, cayendo al suelo, mientras alguna que otra línea de ésas seguía su recorrido un poco más allá, hasta bajar por sus brazos e incluso por su pecho hasta que la fuerza de gravedad hacía de las suyas.

Solo así, Goenji le soltó. Terumi dejó caer la cabeza comenzando a toser, dando gracias a dios por el aire que comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones aún con dificultad, sintiendo como su garganta estaba pegajosa, el cómo tragaba para deshacerse de las obstrucciones pero no parecía funcionar… solo empeoraba.

La rápida respiración de Ishido era lo que indicaba que estaba descansando. Sus ojos negros se encontraban clavados en el frio y oscuro techo de su oficina, disfrutando de las sensaciones y escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo como parte del orgasmo que había acabado de tener. Sentía sus piernas temblar como su cuerpo se sentía ligero como una pluma el sudor perlando su piel…

Había sido un día muy estresante, lleno de reuniones, quejas, reclamos, programar visitas, revocar permisos de juegos, expulsar jugadores, vetar equipos… y había encontrado en el sexo todo aquello que necesitaba para volver a tener su cuerpo en paz, alejar todo ese estrés que su trabajo contraía….

Al principio entre Terumi y él, solo era pura camaradería… se coqueteaban y la atracción física era evidente… claro que eso era desde mucho antes. El negar que Aphrodi era atractivo era como desconocer su talento innato para el futbol y el negar que a veces lograba erizarle la piel era innegable y después de tantos años… la sensación no disminuía, antes aumentaba hasta el punto de lograr excitarle con solo verle caminar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando después unos cuantos besos, caricias solucionaban todo, luego de un tiempo venía el sexo, nada raro hasta que se volvía adictivo, embargando la sensación de aventura, sentir la demanda de satisfacer más que de cuidar una imagen. El que fuera público, el miedo a ser descubierto era lo que lo hacía excitante, haciéndolo en cualquier lugar menudamente público, un baño, el corredor menos concurrido, salas de juntas, incluso en la calle o los jardines alrededor del edificio… Esas experiencias públicas comenzaban con roces, besos disimulados, manos en lugares ajenos y de manera furtiva, incluso sin permiso. Las cosas se iban saliendo de control y la conciencia cada día importaba menos, y un día terminaron cogiendo sin una sola gota de cordura en una de las salas de juntas, justo después de una reunión.

Terumi, se había quedado limpiando. Todo el día había estado provocándole, lo sabía bien por cómo sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, esa sonrisa ladina que lo incitaba, como su caminar parecía contonearse gatunamente invitándole… o bien podía ser solo su impresión.

Ishido había entrado en esa sala porque había dejado algo olvidado y el verle inclinarse sobre la mesa para sujetar algo que él había pasado por alto, fue suficiente para que cerrara la puerta y sujetarle por la espalda. Sí… ése tipo de cosas era lo que hacía su cuerpo vibrar… Pero después todo se volvía tan monótono, hacerlo en público ya no lo excitaba, y todo se volvió más evidente, haciéndolo en parques, cerca a campos de futbol después de alguna visita… Pero al igual que todo lo anterior fue perdiendo su impacto.

Aprhodi quería algo de él… y después de un tiempo no había dudado en pedírselo. Y eso era lo que había desatado esa situación del "amo" y el "perro". Se había vuelto más masoquista, más violento, más arrebatador con Terumi, hasta un punto donde dejó de importarle si el chico lo disfrutaba o no, ya solo era una herramienta lista para regalarle todo el placer suficiente para calmar su estresado cuerpo… Primero, un par de empujones, más violencia, sujetarle a veces, casi que obligarle cuando se negaba a hacerlo, y ahí estaba Terumi, con una cadena atada a su cuello inmortalizando su nivel de mascota y sus muñecas aprisionadas por cadenas a las patas de la silla por si se le ocurría hacer alguna trastada… Sí, excitante llegar a ese punto de dominación, pero quería más… mucho más.

Quería que algo le hiciera correr nuevamente esa adrenalina por las venas.

Se incorporó ya sintiéndose recuperado, fijando sus ojos en el rubio aún entre sus piernas, como continuaba allí sin poderse mover… sexy… demasiado, pero no quería más de él por ese día, ya no le divertía.

Se levantó, sin dudar en comenzar en vestirse.

— Ishido…

— Hum… —fue el único sonido que salió de su garganta como respuesta en lo que se limpiaba y se vestía dispuesto a partir a casa y descansar. Notó cómo la voz de Terumi salió suplicante, con algo de excitación, haciéndole recordar que él sí había terminado, pero Aphrodi no, por lo que era normal que no quisiera terminar aquello aún.

— Estás aburrido ya de mí, ¿no? —Preguntó o más bien, fue una manera de afirmar lo que sospechaba… Todo era deducible en la manera en que sus palabras salieron, entrecortadas, por su respiración dificultosa.

Terumi, no era idiota, durante muchos años de futbol, como entrenador, interventor, jugador y capitán, había aprendido a leer cosas en la gente, cosas que podían ser problemas, pensamientos indecorosos, incluso… aburrimiento, y la actitud de Goenji con él era de puro aburrimiento. El cómo perdía su interés por satisfacción mutua y pasar a solo satisfacción personal le había dejado las cosas claras.

Sonrió, no podía negar que subestimaba a Terumi más de lo que pensaba. Terminó de abrochar todos los botones, quedando inmaculadamente vestido para retirarse al fin, pero no podía olvidar lo más importante… no dejar sus juguetes regados por ahí.

Sacando una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y aún sin articular palabra como respuesta a la pregunta de su perro, se acercó a éste, sujetándole con fuerza del mentón, besándole violentamente, violando su boca con su lengua obligando a mover a la otra, mordiendo sus labios fuertemente, deleitándose con los gemidos de dolor, el ver cómo se esforzaba por soportarlo y seguirle el ritmo… Sí, Terumi le aburría, pero su voluntad por mantenerse podía prometerle cosas más grandes… más excitantes y mejores. Terminó con el último tirón del labio del otro, aquel acalorado beso que había iniciado como única última acción, para enderezarse y mirarle fijamente.

— Ve a casa… descansa. Mañana tengo planes para ti… —le advirtió, iniciando su marcha a la puerta para irse.

Terumi no había tardado en notar que estaba libre por el candado que había estado amarrando la cadena a su cuello y que ahora se hallaba en el suelo, y como los nudos de sus muñecas ya estaban desatados. Y todo ello Goenji lo había desatado sin que él se diera cuenta, sin mirar siquiera, concentrándose en provocarle más dolor…

— Goenji… —pronunció en un susurro… uno lleno de sentimientos y emociones negras, tristes… tal vez con algo de miedo, una sensación que el rubio ex capitán no podía explicar aún, un susurro que no había pasado desapercibido para el cruel amo que al abrir la puerta le miró seriamente.

— Ya me ingeniaré nuevas maneras para que me vuelvas a interesar…

Había querido que le dijera otras cosas menos eso… El miedo le embargó inexplicablemente y demasiados pensamientos golpearon su cabeza. Su corazón había dado un gran y estruendoso vuelco, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por la sorpresa de sus palabras, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba.

Se quedó de rodillas acariciando sus muñecas. Estaba caliente, sí, pero no tanto como al principio de esa noche… Tal vez la repentina violencia de la última acción de Ishido había conseguido matarle la pasión, pero no la atracción física que sentía por ese hombre… Asegurándose a sí mismo que más que por la violencia, su excitación había bajado por la sorpresa de la acción de Ishido, pero no era nada a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse… Todo tenía un precio y nada era tan alto cuando Terumi quería algo e iba a conseguirlo como fuera.

Continuara.

**Agosto del 2013**

**Katherine cuartas Juliao**

**Todos los derechos reservados.**


End file.
